ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Recetas de Esmaltes no Tradicionales
Alternative Glaze Materials. John Britt. investigates the use of common household materials to create unique glazes. *''Los alfareros antiguos no tenía proveedores de arcilla para las materias primas de sus vidriados y cuerpos de arcilla. Tuvieron que encontrar, recoger y tratar todos los materiales necesarios para producir su cerámica local. Esto implica arcilla que se cava de la orilla del río, moliendo el feldespato de un afloramiento o recogiendo cenizas del hoyo del fuego. El resultado, que los alfareros en una zona tenían arcilla y vidriados claramente diferente de alfareros cercanos.'' * Today, because of private property laws, it is more difficult to run out and start mining local clay from your neighbor’s yard. But there are other sources of ceramic raw materials available to the modern potters that are both locally available and already processed. They are in the products we use everyday, which are sold in hardware, grocery or discount super stores. *Hoy, debido a leyes, es más difícil extraer la arcilla local de su vecino. Pero hay otras fuentes de materias primas de cerámica disponibles para los alfareros modernos ya procesados. Son los productos que usamos a diario, !el súper¡. * These materials are similar to the ones that our ancestors used for their clay and glazes but they are processed for other uses that are more relevant to our daily societal needs, like antacids, cat litter, sunscreen, toothpaste, etc. The trade off is that, although we may not be getting the same regionally unique materials our ancestors did, we do have a readily available source of uniformly processed raw materials with little or no effort. We just have to have our credit cards available. Using products intended for other uses to create glazes, a potter can still come up with a unique and interesting palate of colors and surfaces and at the same time learn about material properties and their interactions in glazes. *''Estos materiales son similares a los que nuestros antepasados usaron para su arcilla y vidriados pero estos son procesados para otros usuos que son más relevantes a nuestras necesidades diarias sociales, como antiácidos, la arena de gato, la crema solar, el dentífrico, etc. Aunque no podemos conseguir los mismo materiales regionalmente nuestros antepasados hicieron, realmente tenemos una fuente fácil disponible de materias primas uniformemente procesadas con poco o ningún esfuerzo. Solamente tenemos que tener nuestras tarjetas de crédito disponibles. Usando productos para otros empleos para crear vidriados, un alfarero todavía puede tener una paleta única e interesante de colores y superficies y al mismo tiempo aprenden sobre propiedades materiales y sus interacciones en vidriados.'' * To create glazes the traditional way you need some basic building blocks: clay, feldspar, silica, whiting, dolomite, talc, colorants, etc. The same is true when you are creating glazes from store bought products. A simple reading of the ingredients list will reveal that many of the products we use contain high quantities of clay, silica, feldspar, etc. The difficulty can be finding sources of pure materials because one product may contain several ingredients. But that is no different from the problem our ancestors face had when they dug materials from the ground. It simply requires a series of tests to determine what combinations will make suitable glazes. *''Para crear vidriados de tradicional camino usted necesita algunos componentes básicos: arcilla, feldespato, silice, carbonato cálcico, dolomita, talco, colorants, etc. Es decir, lo mismo que compra en una tienda productos cerámicos. Una lectura simple de la lista de ingredientes revelará que muchos de los productos que usamos contienen las altas cantidades de arcilla, silice, feldespato, etc. La dificultad puede encontrar las fuentes de materiales puros porque un producto puede contener varios ingredientes. Pero no es diferente del problema nuestros antepasados tenían cuando ellos cavaron los materiales de la tierra. Esto, simplemente requiere una serie de pruebas, para determinar lo que las combinaciones convenientes harán en el esmalte .'' * First we must find sources of the basic building blocks of a glaze. Clay is available in many products, a major one being cat litter which, in America, is usually coarsely ground Missouri fire clay. This is a very consistent and inexpensive source of clay for your glazes and it comes in handy 20 pound bags. You could also select the clumping type of cat litter that contains bentonite. Bentonite is a type of clay that, when wet, swells up to 50 times its volume. This is added to cat litter so that after the cat has used the box the owner can easily identify the obvious swelling clumps that need to be removed. This type of cat litter is great to use in glazes because it helps keep the glazes well suspended. Clay is also present in many other products including make-up and “mud masks,” but using these products to make glazes can to be very expensive. *''Primero debemos encontrar las fuentes de los componentes básicos básicos de un vidriado. La arcilla está disponible en muchos productos, uno principal que ser la arena de gato que, en América, es por lo general toscamente es arcilla refractaria de Missouri. Esto es una fuente muy constante y barata de arcilla para sus vidriados y viene en bolsos prácticos de 20 libras. Usted también podría seleccionar el tipo de arena para gatos que contiene bentonita. la Bentonita es un tipo de arcilla que húmeda, se hincha a 50 veces su volumen. Es añadido a la arena para gatos de modo que después de que el gato haya usado la caja el propietario fácilmente puede identificar los grupos de hinchazón obvios que tienen que ser quitados. Este tipo de arena para gatos es grande para usar en vidriados porque esto ayuda a guardar(mantener) los vidriados bien suspendidos. La arcilla es también el presente en muchos otros productos incluyendo el maquillaje " y máscaras de fango, " pero usando estos productos para hacer vidriados puede para ser muy caro.'' * Feldspars are available in the hardware or paint store in the form of a sanding medium called “rottenstone” and “pumice stone.” Essentially these are very finely ground (325 mesh) iron bearing feldspars. The pumice stone can be used to make a wonderful green celadon glaze while the rottenstone, which has more iron, makes great temmokus and caramel colored kakis. A nice thing about the rottenstone is that it contains magnesium oxide, which produces wonderful satin surfaces. If you cannot find the ground pumice stone it is also available in a block form that is used to remove corns and calluses from the feet. This can be ground by hand to provide a coarser mesh feldspar. *Los feldespatos están disponible en la tienda de pintura en forma de un medio de "rottenstone" " de piedra pómez. " Esencialmente estos son muy fino la tierra(razón) (325 red) el hierro que lleva feldspars. La piedra de piedra pómez puede ser usada hacer un maravilloso vidriado de celadon verde mientras el rottenstone, que tiene más hierro, hace gran temmokus y el caramelo coloreó kakis. Una cosa agradable sobre el rottenstone consiste en que esto contiene el óxido de magnesio, que produce maravillosas superficies de satén. Si usted no puede encontrar la piedra de piedra pómez de tierra(razón) está también disponible en una forma de bloque que es usada quitar granos y callos de los pies. Esto puede ser la tierra(razón) a mano para proporcionar una red de feldespato. * Silica is a little difficult to find in its pure state in products sold for uses other than glazes. But it is used in many products such as, toothpaste, cleanser, desiccants (gel bags in electronic products) and insecticides. I used cleanser to supply silica because it also provided some sodium oxide. The silica is used as the “scrubber” and the soap provides the sodium oxide. Toothpaste also contains silica, which is listed on the label as “hydrated silica.” Silica is also available as diatomaceous earth, which is sold in garden stores as an insecticide. It is a rock, mined in coastal California, composed of the shells of dead microscopic organisms, called diatoms. When the one celled creatures die, their sharp silica shells remain. These sharp shells are useful as an insecticide because they scratch the exoskeleton of insects causing them to get infections and die. It is also used in abrasives, cement, roofing, paint and plastics. '' *El Sílice es un poco difícil de encontrar en su estado puro en productos vendidos para otros usos mas que para vidriados. Pero es usado en muchos productos como, el dentífrico, el producto de limpieza, desecantes (bolsos de gel en productos electrónicos) e insecticidas. Usé el producto de limpieza para suministrar la Sílice porque también proporcionó algún óxido de sodio. La Sílice es usada como "el estropajo" y el jabón proporciona el óxido de sodio. El dentífrico también contiene la Sílice, que es catalogada sobre la etiqueta como " Sílice hidratado. " La Sílice está también disponible como diatomaceous la tierra, que es vendida en tiendas de jardín como un insecticida. Esto es una roca, extraída en California costera, tranquila de las cáscaras de organismos muertos microscópicos, llamados diatoms. Cuando una criaturas celled mueren, sus cáscaras de silicona agudas permanecen. Estas cáscaras agudas son útiles como un insecticida porque ellos rasguñan el exoesqueleto de insectos que los hacen conseguir infecciones y mueren. También es usado en abrasivos, cemento, materiales usados para techar, pintura y plásticos.'' * Portland cement is a source of silica but also contains alumina and calcium oxides. It can be used in glazes but the difficulty is that it has a very short shelf life because it hardens very quickly. In the same aisle as cement are the cement stains or colorants. These are a great source of iron, manganese and other coloring oxides that we use in ceramics. Actually my favorite source of iron is a cement pigment made by Bayer, called synthetic red and yellow iron oxide. Synthetic iron is the strongest form of iron oxide available, because of its purity and extremely small particle size. In fact, I use it in many of my standard iron glazes. *''Portland el cemento es una fuente de silicona, pero también contiene óxidos de calcio y alumina. Esto puede ser usado en vidriados pero la dificultad es que esto tiene una duración muy corta porque esto se endurece muy rápidamente. En el mismo pasillo que el cemento es las manchas de cemento o colorants. Estos son una gran fuente de hierro, manganeso y otros óxidos de tinta que usamos en la cerámica. En realidad mi fuente favorita de hierro es un pigmento de cemento hecho por Bayer, el óxido llamado sintético rojo y amarillo de hierro. El hierro sintético es la forma más fuerte de óxido de hierro disponible, debido a su pureza y el sumamente pequeño tamaño de partícula. De hecho, lo uso en muchos de mis vidriados estándar de hierro.'' * processes and products. Our ancestors used plant and wood ash as a source of calcium carbonate as well as sea shells and limestone. Today, one of the most well known uses of calcium carbonate is in antacids. Rolaids and other generic antacids are primarily calcium carbonate but some also contain magnesium carbonate. Calcium carbonate and magnesium carbonate together form dolomite. Calcium carbonate is also sold in hardware stores as window cleaner and as the powder used to make lines on football fields. *''El carbonato de calcio ha sido usado durante siglos por la gente para una variedad de procesos y productos. Nuestros antepasados usaron la planta y la ceniza de madera como una fuente de carbonato de calcio así como cáscaras de mar y caliza. Hoy, uno de los empleos más conocidos de carbonato de calcio está en antiácidos. Rolaids y otros antiácidos genéricos son principalmente el carbonato de calcio pero unos también contienen el carbonato de magnesio. El carbonato de calcio y el carbonato de magnesio juntos forman la dolomita. El carbonato de calcio también es vendido en ferreterías como el limpiador de ventana y como el polvo solía hacer líneas sobre campos de fútbol.'' * A short walk down the aisle of any drug store will provide a multitude of other possibilities for glaze materials. For example, Alka-seltzer is an excellent source of sodium bicarbonate, otherwise known as baking soda. In addition to sodium bicarbonate, Alka-seltzer "Gold" contains potassium bicarbonate or what is commonly referred to as "pearl ash". Sodium bicarbonate is also used in manufacturing textiles and glass, neutralizing acids, purifying air, treating paper and in the production of fire extinguishers. '' *Un paseo corto abajo el pasillo de cualquier farmacia proporcionará una multitud de otras posibilidades para materiales de vidriado. Por ejemplo, el Alka-agua-de-Seltz es una fuente excelente de bicarbonato de sodio, de otra manera sabido(conocido) como el bicarbonato de sosa. Además del bicarbonato de sodio, el Alka-agua-de-Seltz "el Oro" contiene el bicarbonato de potasio o que comúnmente es mencionado " la ceniza de perla ". El bicarbonato de sodio también es usado en el textil de la fabricación y el cristal, neutralizando ácidos, purificando el aire, tratando el papel(el artículo,la ponencia) y en la producción de extintores de incendios.'' * Historically, magnesium oxide was used as "flash" powder by early photographers and is still used for special effects at rock concerts. Magnesium carbonate, along with calcium carbonate, acts as a buffer in aspirin to reduce stomach upset. Magnesium, in the sulfate form, is also present in "Epsom salts" which potters commonly use for flocculation in glaze buckets. *''Históricamente, el óxido de magnesio fue usado como el polvo "de destello" por los fotógrafos y todavía es usado para efectos especiales en conciertos de rock. El carbonato de magnesio, con el carbonato de calcio, actúa como un parachoques en la aspirina para reducir el trastorno de estómago. El magnesio, en la forma de sulfato, es también el presente en "Epsom salts" que los alfareros comúnmente usan para la floculaión en los vidriados.'' * Zinc oxide is available in the drug store in the form of antiseptic ointment or powder called "Gold Bond" and as a white nose cream to prevent sunburn. In industry, it is mainly used as a protective coating for galvanizing metals, but is also used as a paint pigment, in storage batteries, as a filler in tires, in television tubes and fluorescent coatings. Zinc oxide is also used in make-up, and for the treatment of acne, poison ivy (in calamine lotion), and eczema. *''El óxido de zinc está disponible en la farmacia el ungüento en forma de antiséptico o el polvo llamado " la Obligación De oro " y como una nata de nariz blanca para prevenir la quemadura. En la industria, principalmente es usado como una capa protectora para galvanizar metales, pero también es usado como un pigmento de pintura, en pilas de almacenaje, como un relleno en neumáticos, en tubos de televisión y capas fluorescentes. El óxido de zinc también es usadoen el maquillaje, y para el tratamiento de acné, hiedra venenosa (en la loción de calamina), y el eczema.'' * found Neutrogena sunscreen for sensitive skin to be a great source of titanium dioxide. Regular sunscreen resists sun chemically but this product reflects sun by putting a thin layer of white titanium dioxide particles on the skin. Titanium dioxide is used in the ink to print the label on each M & M candy. It is also used extensively in paint and liquid paper as a whitener. In 1940, titanium dioxide replaced "white lead" as a whitening agent in paint. Because of its lightweight property as a metal, it is used in the construction of aircraft, bike frames and eyeglass frames. It is used in joint implants and for rods and pins in orthopedic work because bone will grow and attach to it. Encontré la crema de sol Neutrogena para la piel sensible siendo una gran fuente de dióxido de titanio. La crema de sol regular se opone(resiste) al sol químicamente pero este producto refleja el sol por poniendo una capa fina de partículas de dióxido de titanio blancas sobre la piel. El dióxido de titanio es usado en la tinta imprimir la etiqueta sobre cada M y el caramelo de M. También es usado extensivamente en la pintura y el papel(el artículo,la ponencia) líquido como un whitener. En 1940, dióxido de titanio substituido " plomo(ventaja) blanco " como un agente de blanqueo en pintura. A causa de su característica(propiedad) de peso ligero como un metal, esto es usado en la construcción de avión, marcos de bici y marcos de monóculo. Esto es usado en implantaciones conjuntas y para barras y alfileres con el trabajo ortopédico porque el hueso cultivará y le adjuntará. * One difficulty I encountered was finding non-iron colorants. Although make-up was a great source for both kaolin and colorants, it turned out to be prohibitively expensive. A variety of colorants can be found in concentrated form as grout and cement stains. Generally, these colorants are iron-based blacks, grays and reds, but you can occasionally find blues and some other non-ironcolors. *''Una dificultad que encontré encontraba el no hierro colorants. Aunque el maquillaje fuera una gran fuente tanto para el caolín como para colorants, se resultó ser prohibitivamente caro. Una variedad de colorants puede ser encontrada en la forma concentrada como manchas de cemento y la lechada. Generalmente, estos colorants son negros a base de hierro, colores gris y comunistas, pero usted de vez en cuando puede encontrar el blues y algunos otros colores no hierro.'' * As I tested the materials, I found that the iron impurities in pumice stone and rottenstone were sufficient to produce a nice range of colors including light blue, green, yellow, caramel and browns from light to a rich dark brown. Iron has a great range of color response in glazes depending on firing atmosphere and other oxides present. For example, calcium has a bleaching effect on iron, and thus can turn an olive green celadon to a light green, and with sufficient reduction and some added silica, will produce a very nice blue celadon. I added Crest extra-whitening toothpaste to my green celadon and, in heavy reduction, got a nice light blue celadon (see glaze #11). In the presence of magnesium and calcium, small amounts of iron will produce a nice iron yellow. (See glaze #2, which is very similar to the $20,000 Heino Iron Yellow). *''Como probé los materiales, encontré que las impurezas de hierro en la piedra de piedra pómez y rottenstone eran suficientes para producir una gama agradable de colores incluyendo azul claro, verde, amarillo, el caramelo y marrones de la luz a un rico marrón oscuro. El hierro tiene una gran gama de respuesta en color en vidriados dependiendo(según) el tiroteo de la atmósfera y otro presente(regalo) de óxidos. Por ejemplo, el calcio tiene un efecto de blanqueo sobre el hierro, y así puede girar celadon oliváceo verde a un verde claro, y con la reducción suficiente y alguna silicona añadida, producirá celadon muy agradable azul. Añadí la Cresta que extra-blanquea el dentífrico a mi celadon verde y, en la reducción pesada, consiguió celadon agradable azul claro (mirar el vidriado *11). En la presencia de magnesio y calcio, las pequeñas cantidades de hierro producirán un hierro agradable amarillo. (Mirar el vidriado *2, que es muy similar a 20,000 dólares Heino Planchan Amarillo).'' * This experiment in glazing has provided me with both a beautiful glaze palate produced solely from locally available products and an expanded understanding of the uses of ceramic materials in everyday life. The following glaze recipes were achieved solely by a conducting multiple series of line blend tests. Several books that have helped me in this investigation include, Mimi Obstler's "Out of the Earth, Into the Fire," and David Richerson's "The Magic of Ceramics." I do caution against using these glazes for functional pottery, as all the ingredients as well as the subsequent compounds formed during firing process are not known. Experimentation should be pursued only on non-functional pieces in well-ventilated outdoor kilns. '' Este experimento en cristales ha proveído de mí tanto de un paladar de vidriado hermoso producido únicamente de productos en la zona disponibles como de un entendimiento dilatado de los empleos de materiales de cerámica en la vida diaria. Las recetas de vidriado siguientes fueron alcanzadas únicamente por múltiple serie que conduce de pruebas de mezcla de línea. Varios libros que me han ayudado en esta investigación incluyen, Mimi Obstler " de la Tierra, En el Fuego, " y David Richerson " la Magia de Cerámica. " Realmente advierto contra la utilización de estos vidriados para la cerámica funcional, como no saben(conocen) todos los ingredientes así como los compuestos subsecuentes formados durante el tiroteo del proceso. La experimentación debería ser perseguida sólo sobre pedazos no funcionales enhornos bien ventilados exteriores.'' RECIPES - ALL GLAZES WERE FIRED IN MEDIUM TO HEAVY REDUCTION IN AN UPDRAFT ALPINE GAS KILN. *SATIN GREEN Cone 10 **Pumice stone - 50.0 g. **Alka-Seltzer (Gold) - 14 tablets **Talcum powder - 10 g. *. Iron Yellow Cone 10 **Pumice stone - 50.0 g. **Rolaids - 14 tablets **Talcum powder - 10.0 g. *CARMEL Cone 10 **Pumice stone - 50.0 g. **Rottenstone - 50.0 g. * TEMMOKU cone 10 **Rottenstone - 50.0 g. **Pumice stone- 10.0 g **Alka-Seltzer (Gold) - 2 Tablets **Calgon - 5.0 g **Rolaids - 11 tablets * FAKE ASH cone 10 **Cat litter -50.0 g. **Portland White Cement-15.0 g. **Fake Ash Variations: * For a slightly lighter color: **Add: Comet - 7.0 g. * For a slightly softer surface: **Add: Milk of Magnesia-4 tsps. *#8. For a more milky glaze: **Add: Neutrogena sunscreen for sensitive skin -7.g * AMBER cone 10 **Rottenstone - 50.0 g. **Pumice stone - 30.0 g. **Portland White cement - 20.0 g. * WOOD ASH cone 10 **Rottenstone- 100.0 g **Diatomaceous earth - 10.0 g. **Wood ash- 30.0 g. **Milk of Magnesia- 2 tsps. * Blue Celadon Cone 10 **Pumice stone - 50 g. **Alka-Seltzer (Gold)- 2 tablets **Rolaids - 12 Tablets **Crest (Extra-whitening) - 20 g. Categoría:Materia prima Categoría:Esmaltes